Funding is requested of offset the costs for U.S. scientists participating in symposia on drug abuse and dependence and drug discrimination at the European Behavioural Pharmacology Society Meeting in Berlin. Funding is requested for 20 students and 20 invited speakers. The conference is a 4 day meeting, and the symposia on drug abuse and dependence will form a major part of the meeting (9 out of 27 symposia). The symposia have been arranged to allow the participants to follow them as a single topic throughout the meeting. Symposia will specifically address different theoretical accounts of drug addiction; the factors that cause drugs to differ in their abuse liability; the problems of benzodiazepine abuse and dependence from the basis of animal, human experimental and clinical perspectives; and behavioral sensitization of psychomotor stimulants. In addition, a workshop on research methodologies in the drug abuse field has been organized. Additional free communication and poster sessions will allow young investigators to fully participate in the meeting.